


Southern Love

by localtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cinnamon Roll Eren Yeager, CitySlicker!Levi, Eventual Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Southern!Eren, Switching, attempting slow build, inspired by a few movies, intelligent conversations, kinda spiritual, photographer!Levi, sinnamon roll Levi, we'll see about that...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localtitan/pseuds/localtitan
Summary: This is just testing the waters, trying to see if this fic will go anywhere... I have my other ereri fic but... I think i need to work on something else just to get my writing juices back.I've been really jonesing for some Southern Ereri. Pardon me if my knowledge of the South is off or incorrect.. I don't know too much about it, but I really just want Eren to have a Southern accent. [ i find the accents so nice :') ]I'm going to write a couple more chapters pretty soon. I'm just curious to see if this goes anywhere for me and if /I/ like it or not. This fic is for me and my friend but welcome for others to enjoy as well... :)





	Southern Love

"Re-routing... Drive West for-... Rerouting..." A low, frustrated groan reverberated out from the man's throat, and he tapped the screen on his phone to end his route on the GPS. It's a waste of time to use the damn thing if there isn't any signal. "Goddamn piece of shit," he hissed under his breath, eyes flicking back to the road as he drove his questionable rental compact car. The engine started to rumble every now and then as if he put some bad gasoline into it at the last gas station he stopped at, the deep vibrations felt in the seat. It didn't sound or feel good, but there was nothing to be done besides continue driving. No signs of civilization to be seen except the repetitive fields of soybeans, sugar cane, and cotton within about a 40-mile radius. The once loud classic rock station blasting the speakers started to fade, crackling into a white noise, which only added more frustration for the guy. "No GPS... No radio.. this is going to be one hell of a long drive."

After twenty minutes of cruising down a gravel road, something in the vents started to squeak and slow down, only pushing out humid, hot air into the car. "What the fuck?!" Quickly, he rolled down the windows and shut off the air conditioning, hot air enveloping the whole inside of the car. The smell of fresh air, wild flowers, and stale water ponds filled his nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose. What happened to the busy traffic, gasoline, and air pollution? A damp, stickiness started to spread over his hands, arms, neck, and face as the windows rolled down completely, meeting the naturally dense air. Who could live in these environments?! The hot air of Louisiana was stifling to the man, and he started to get a little scared. Where even was he? There was no radio signal, no GPS signal, no air conditioning, and no humans to exist anywhere near him. Sweat already started to bead around his forehead, but he wasn't quite sure if it was from the heat, or from fear. What if this was the end? He saw how Resident Evil 7 ended, and no way in hell was he letting himself get trapped by infected Southerners who wanted to murder him dead. He heard horror stories about the South, and driving in the middle of absolute nowhere scared him. Sure, he took a few Tae Kwon Do classes when he was six years old. He knew basic things such as: feet are for kicking and fists are for punching. That's all that was needed to know, right?

He knew nothing about the southern states of the U.S., except people had southern accents and like country music. He came from Maine, as far north as he could be in the U.S., born and raised. There had never been any need for him to travel, having everything he needed right there in front of him in the city he grew up in. The only thing he didn't have there in front of him were his best friends, Hanji and Petra. Speaking of the devil, his phone rang loudly, and immediately, he picked up, "Hanji, help. I'm fucking dying. It's hot as balls, it's humid, there's barely any signal- The air conditioning is broken, my GPS won't work- I swear to fucking God, if you don't help me and get me out of here, I will never try to visit you again-"  
"Hold up, Buttercup- slow down. I can barely hear you. What's going on? Levi? Levi, are you there?" Hanji asked, eyes widened in curiosity, but brows slightly furrowed with concern. She sat down in her office on her small stool, gazing at nothing in particular except for the scattered papers on her desk, various folders stacked upon other folders, post-it notes attached to anything and everything.  
"Hanji...," Levi started, stopping his vehicle and parking it so he could keep his signal, "I'm lost. My GPS isn't working. There is barely any signal. I don't know where I am. What the fuck is this place?! I'm surrounded by crops, I think I hear cows in the distance- or zombies. I'm not quite sure what. This place is terrifying- See! This is why I make you come visit me, instead. I should have never attempted this.. Please, I need help. Where do I go?" He sat back in his seat and looked around at the soybean plants, sweat dripping down his neck and face.

"What?! Oh no, Levi- Okay. Um... what road are you on? Give me visuals. I know this area inside and out. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Maria Road? I passed the intersection of Maria and Trost a few miles back. There are just soybeans and corn right now. That's all I really see, hold on." Levi stepped out of the vehicle and walked around, eyes squinting to see if anything else could be seen. "I don't see anything else here. Fuck, it's hot out," Levi groaned and hastily got back into his car, in some shade. He waited for Hanji to say something after a minute of silence, but nothing came through the speaker. "Hanji...? Hanji?!" Levi looked at his phone, and saw that it died of low battery. "FUCK." He slammed his phone into the passenger seat and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He can do this, he'll just keep driving until something comes up. Levi started his car again, but the engine rumbled and spurted, resisting any attempt to get going. He tried again, but the car still would not even try to budge. "No... No, no, no, no. Fuck this. This cannot be happening!" His heart started to pound harder, his chest tightening and his vision spinning frantically as he panicked. This couldn't be real. He swore these things only happened in movies, but he had to try and remain calm, even though he wanted to let himself freak out and let his anxieties eat him alive. "Just breathe," he told himself, taking slow, deep breaths, and exhaling slowly. Now was not the time to freak out, not in this extremely hot weather. Levi repeated the deep breaths until his heart rate slowed down to a normal pace, clearing his head to think up some possible solutions.

The heat became nearly unbearable for the short, pale man, but since he couldn't do anything else, he stepped out of the car and lifted the hood up to check and see if there was anything he could do to fix it. "I don't even know how to change a goddamn tire," he mumbled to himself, his intense silver eyes scanning over the car battery, metal pipes and serpentine belt. Levi stood there staring at the engine, his arms crossed. Sweat started to permeate his thin, white, V-neck shirt, skin becoming visible through the fabric. Luckily, he had a bottle of water in his car and a half bag of trail mix in case he turned out to be stranded overnight. The only fear Levi has now is some creepy southerner picking him up and taking him to some kind of rundown, dirty shack. Possible murder, rape, or both- and then be fed to the pigs to hide the evidence of him and his entire existence in Louisiana. What if he ended up stuck as a hostage?

Levi swallowed dryly at that thought and looked at his surroundings again, the sun harshly beating down on his skin. His car had broken down, wild grass, weeds, and flowers growing in the ditches, a few small trees spread here and there alongside the country road. The land around him was relatively flat, the air felt hot and humid, but what made it worse was the no breeze was available. The man was miserable. He started to get desperate, especially as a man who was never the religious type, "Dear.... God, or whoever the fuck controls shit around here... The universe? Whatever God or Goddess or alien species will listen to me, I swear to fuck, I would be forever grateful and happy if you would just save me from this heat. Save me from being picked up by a murderer. I'd prefer to live. Just please. Please get me out of here-" The man grew very desperate, praying when he didn't even believe in a God.

As if the Gods, or universe, or aliens heard Levi's plea, a faint sound of an engine could be heard, tires shredding at the gravel road sounding just ever so faintly. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not. This could either mean he was saved, or found for being a murder toy. He started to back out of his plea, deciding he did not want to get murdered today. He turned around to face away from the vehicle driving toward his direction. 'Try to act natural. Don't show weakness,' he internally advised himself. He pretended to be really into looking at the engine, as if he knew what he was doing, in high hopes that maybe the murderer would drive by and leave him alone.

The vehicle's engine grew louder as it's distance started to shorten rapidly. Levi could feel his heart start thumping twenty times faster than it normally should, his muscles tensing up, fingers curling into fists, beyond terrified. Maybe this was it. Maybe he would never get to see Hanji ever again. Maybe his life would end sooner than he thought. Maybe he will be held hostage forever. Levi could really use a joint right now. "Hey there! You look like you could use a little help. Is everything alright?" A low, southern accented young male voice sounded from the pickup truck. The stranger parked his vehicle right behind Levi's figure, as the short man had still faced away from the pickup.

Levi shook his head and turned around to face the stranger, "No, no- thank you, I'm fine. I just-" he paused, staring at the man that hopped out of his beat-up green truck. The paint had been chipped at a few spots, rusting in a few parts, a couple dents in the sides, and a small, minuscule crack in the windshield. The pickup was the least of his concerns at the moment, as a tall, tan, beautiful man started to walk toward him. The first thing Levi noticed were the big, bright emerald eyes that looked at him with curiosity. Levi then noticed the messy mop of brown hair, but it didn't look all that bad. In fact, it looked rather good on the young man. A natural messy, rugged look that Levi could really get into. Perhaps he needed some assistance. "Actually... yeah. I need help. I'm lost. My car broke down. It's a rental. My phone is dead. It's hot as fuck outside. And I really need to shit." Levi internally cringed at himself for telling the hottest guy he's ever seen that he need to take a fucking shit.

The stranger flashed a million dollar smile at Levi and chuckled in amusement at the words spoken, "Yeah? Well, I'll see what I can do to help ya. I'm Eren Jaeger." Levi nodded and stepped to the side to let Eren have a look at the car. The tall man bent over to see if he could spot anything obvious, chatting about how rental cars can't be trusted with some companies, how little care they take for the vehicles. As much as he wanted to listen to what this man said, all he could focus on was that thick, southern accent that he couldn't take seriously even if his life depended on it. Although, this one wasn't exactly as bad as he typically thought of the accents. Eren seemed to make it sound so.... good.

"This rental is a fucking wreck. I don't know what the problem is. I don't know how to fix cars," Levi crossed his arms and awkwardly stood there, not sure what he should be doing with a hot guy bending over, but certainly he shouldn't be gawking at him with heart eyes. What could he say? Eren looked like a model for a "Hot Countryman" calendar issue.

"Well, if you want, I can take you back to my place. You can cool off, take a shit - like you mentioned, and then get the car towed to an auto shop. Wanna grab your things and come with?" Eren asked, "I know we're strangers, but I would like to help. I live about 3 miles away from here, and to be honest, not many people travel these roads, so the luck in having me drive by you is pretty low." The brunet gazed at the shorter man, noticing just how overheated he looked, and how tired and stressed he seemed. Not to mention gorgeous, but he'll focus on that later when they're out of the scorching sun.

Levi sniffed and looked from the green pickup to his car, "Well, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice. The name's Levi, by the way. Figured I should tell you, since you're practically saving my godforsaken life." He popped open the trunk and grabbed his heavy suitcase, then took a few bags of things from the backseat, his phone, wallet, and necessities, dragging them toward the pickup.

Eren rushed over to the other, and took the suitcase for him, carrying it with ease as if it were as light as a feather, unlike Levi, whose arms were shaking as he tried to carry it. "I'll take this for you. You have quite an armful," the man grinned and set the suitcase in the back of the truck like the case didn't weigh a ton of bricks.

"Um.. Thanks..." Levi said awkwardly, feeling a little self-conscious that he wasn't nearly as strong. "You must be eating your Wheaties. You carry that thing as if it's nothing. I can barely get that thing into the trunk." He carried his bag and set them behind the passenger seat, "What are you? A body builder or some shit?" Levi quirked an eyebrow at him, extremely curious about this muscular stranger. How on earth did a man get so naturally strong? It wasn't even that the muscles were so defined. Sure, the brunet had nice biceps, and obviously fit, but he didn't have the strong definition of muscles like most men who work out in gyms.

The brunet laughed at Levi's comments and shook his head as he stepped up into the driver's seat, "No, sir! I'm just an ol' farmhand. Well.. Now I'm my own farmer. Took over the family ranch since I turned 18. But thank you for the compliment. I get my muscles from tossing bales of hay and lifting heavy equipment. Might as well call it unintentional body building." He started the pickup and waited for Levi to get in. "Ready?" He turned his head and looked at the slightly shorter man, an amused look in those mischievous eyes.

Levi raised a brow at the expression and sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready. You better not be a fucking murderer, Jaeger. I appreciate this help, but if you so goddamn try to hurt me, you'll be sorry." He sat in the passenger seat and shut the car door, arms still crossed, "Thank you for helping, by the way."

Eren blinked a couple times, caught off guard by the threat and assumption he would murder him. His eyes squinted shut into an eye-smile as he laughed again, nearly wheezing at the man's unique way of expressing emotions, "Oh, boy. Well.. I promise ya won't get murdered. I am only here t' help. And you're welcome." He shifted the gear into drive and passed the broken down car, heading off to his ranch. Levi looked at him, gazing at the happy face and the cheerful smile Eren still had going on. How beautiful. Maybe the Gods, universe, or aliens did happen to help him. Seeing just how beautiful, charming, and happy this man looked, Levi started to wonder if the Gods also gave him this gift, too. A gift of a good-looking, tall, tan country man all for him. Levi supposed the consolation prize, Eren, wasn't all that bad. Perhaps the car breaking down wasn't such terrible thing after all.


End file.
